Conventionally, a large number of anti-blur optical systems having a function of preventing the blurring of captured images have been proposed. Among optical systems used for anti-blur, the shifting of a portion of the lenses in the optical lens system, in a direction orthogonal to the optical axis (eccentricity) is the most widely adopted scheme (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3).
For example, the zoom lens recited in Patent Document 1 includes, sequentially from an object side, lens groups that are respectively positive, negative, positive, negative, and positive, where zoom is performed at the second lens group and focusing is performed at the fifth lens group. Further, by moving the entire third lens group in a direction orthogonal to the optical axis, image blur consequent to the occurrence of camera shake is corrected. This zoom lens disposes an anti-blur lens group near the diaphragm and deterioration of optical performance during anti-blur can be suppressed throughout the entire zoom range.
Meanwhile, the zoom lenses recited in Patent Documents 2 and 3 include plural lens groups, where image blur is corrected by shifting the image by moving in a direction orthogonal to the optical axis, a lens in the last lens group positioned farthest on the image side.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-298235    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-71993    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-276475